The field of the invention is plumbing devices and the invention relates more particularly to group washing systems which are commonly used in institutions such as schools, factories and similar locations. Such locations frequently use a line of lavatories mounted along a wall, each lavatory having its supply lines of hot and cold water together with a trap for each lavatory and a pair of shut-off valves for each lavatory. It is clear that a group washfountain reduces the number of supply lines, traps, valves and surfaces necessary for cleaning and results in a substantially lower cost, particularly in view of maintenance.
Many such group washfountains use a terrazzo bowl which is a mixture of cement and aggregate. Terrazzo tends to be porous and can easily erode with the constant impingement of water which leads to an unsightly and potentially unsanitary condition. Therefore, for terrazzo washfountains, water is typically dispersed in a manner which does not tend to erode the terrazzo bowl such as by a ring having a multiplicity of water outlets. The problem with such dispersed outlets, however, is the inability to concentrate sufficient water in any one spot to efficiently rinse the user's hands. One such washfountain is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,582,548. Sprayheads with a dispersed spray are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,766,074, 2,293,544, 2,398,149 and 3,630,447.
Additionally, the sprayhead for most washfountains is integral or adjacent to the plumbing valve such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,398,149. Thus, there is not sufficient room for soap dispensers which are typically affixed above the washfountain in a relatively inconvenient area. Ideally, the soap should be dispensed at a point near the water stream so that the user can easily dispense soap onto wetted hands and, with equal ease, rinse the soap from the hands.